plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Espresso Fiesta
Mega-Grow |Tribe = Bean Trick |Abilities = A Plant does three Bonus Attacks. |Rarity = Premium - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = Don't consume after 5 p.m. You'll be up all night.}} Espresso Fiesta is a premium super-rare plant trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Mega-Grow class. It costs 8 to play, and its ability makes a selected Plant do three Bonus Attacks. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Bean Trick *'Ability:' A Plant does three Bonus Attacks. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Don't consume after 5 p.m. You'll be up all night. Strategies With Espresso Fiesta is a strong last resort when the player can't do anything but attack the opposing hero to try and finish them off as quickly as possible. Its hefty cost of 8 sun can be hard to stall for if the player is against an aggro deck. Chompzilla can make this easier because she can use sun-generating plants to quickly build up sun or healing tricks such as 2nd-Best Taco of All Time to sustain herself until she can play it. Captain Combustible is also useful to use as he can raise his plants' strength a lot and use Espresso Fiesta to do a ton of damage to zombies as well as the zombie hero for a huge finish. Since it is a bean card, Green Shadow could also use Espresso Fiesta to activate Admiral Navy Bean or Bean Counter's ability. Combining it with a powerful plant like Super-Phat Beets, Winter Melon, and Smashing Pumpkin will completely obliterate zombies and will heavily damage the opposing hero. Using this with a Bullseye plant can heavily damage the zombie hero without filling up the Super-Block Meter. Combining this with a boosted Re-Peat Moss can bring complete devastation due to the fact Re-Peat Moss will do 4 bonus attacks instead of 3. Using this when Party Thyme is on the field is also a great idea since the player will earn 3 cards by using it. Bananasaurus Rex can get a massive boost if it is in play when this combo is used. Combined with plants that have the Splash Damage trait, this combo can potentially be very powerful for clearing the field. This is most notable with Threepeater, as it can attack on 3 lanes at once. In conjunction with other strength-boosting abilities and tricks, the damage from Threepeater can not only clear the field, but do considerable damage to your opponent as well. Using this on Mayflower is also a very good idea, as it can potentially give you three free cards which can even be more Espresso Fiestas providing it hit the zombie hero. It will also be a tremendous boost of cards if Party Thyme is on the lawn as the player can earn a maximum amount of 6 cards at the cost of 8 sun. Having Re-Peat Moss will allow 7 cards to be obtained, the highest number possible. Doing this with Bananasaurus Rex can give it a massive +7 /+7 . Keep in mind that only Green Shadow, Chompzilla and Captain Combustible can perform this combo (although Captain Combustible requires Mayflower to be obtained from either Seedling or Petal-Morphosis and for Chompzilla, Cornucopia must be used instead). However, using this on the zombie hero may likely lead to a super block. This is because the 1.8.23 update, it made blocks more common with the reduced amount of segments from 10 to 8 in the Super-Block Meter. In this case, either wait until the zombie hero has blocked, or use it on a plant with Bullseye trait. Also, do not use Espresso Fiesta on a plant if there is a gravestone in the same lane, otherwise, the gravestone will negate all the damage, ultimately making it useless. In such case, Grass Knuckles can use Grave Buster on the gravestone before using Espresso Fiesta although this can only be done on turn 10 if the player wishes to do so in 1 turn. Against Provided that the opponent is using this as a last resort, the best counter to this is to put a gravestone or a shielded zombie in front of a strong plant to absorb all the bonus attacks without being damaged itself. Otherwise, just put a weak zombie in front of it to absorb at least one of the attacks. However, this does not stop it from '''Strikethrough '''plants. You could also use Ra Zombie if you are using a Hearty hero to be able to avoid the Espresso Fiesta in turn 8 or 9, although it can be expensive to play Ra Zombie. You can also use Defensive End to force it to be played 2 turns later than usual, allowing you more time to set up in case they have the card. Alternatively, you can use Undying Pharaoh so your zombie hero does not get defeated. Otherwise, hope that the Super-Block Meter can block damage from your hero. The best counter is obviously Bonus Track Buckethead, as it will nullify these attacks, though it can only be given via Weekly Event. Gallery Espresso_FiestaStats.png|Statistics Espressocard.png|Card Trivia *Its description is based on the fact that coffee contains caffeine which is a stimulant and it can cause hyperactivity and can deprive a person of their sleep. *Espresso Fiesta is one of the four plants based on the coffee beans, the others being Coffee Bean, Cream Bean, and Mocha Coffee Bean. *This, Sow Magic Beans and Spring Bean are the only bean tricks. **Of the three, this is the only one not in the Smarty class. *It is the most expensive card in the Mega-Grow class. *This is the most expensive non-legendary card in the game. Category:Plant cards Category:Plant tricks Category:Premium cards Category:Premium tricks Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare tricks Category:Bean cards